Midnight Dreams
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: [Oneshot] A lonely Rosette is comforted by a certain red head. Lime, Yuri.


**A/N: This is a oneshot featuring Rosette and our lovely Satella Harvenheit. They two had an interesting relationship during the anime series and I wanted to put a twist on that relationship. If you don't like that kind of stuff, please do not read. I don't want to offend anyone. People who hate yuri (although cut-down yuri to avoid removal from the site) should stay away from this fic. This really is just a warm-up fic to get back into writing since I've taken such a huge break. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade. That belongs to it's rightful owner, Daisuke Moriyama. So no…I'm not rich. STAY AWAY FROM ME!!

**Warnings:** Slight sexual content (aka lime) and spoilers.

**Featured Pairing:** Satella/Rosette

**Summary:** Rosette is lonely one night and a certain red head comes to comfort her.

* * *

_Midnight Dreams_

* * *

"O father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…"

Rosette bowed her head as she prayed. Visions of Chrono in pain flooded her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The very sickness that ailed him caused her so much grief.

"Thy Kingdom come…"

She was staying in Satella Harvenheit's home until Chrono was well enough to walk. He had come down with the flu. How he had managed to catch it, Rosette had no idea. Devils didn't typically catch colds. They weren't human. Human ailments were a thousand miles away from where they were.

"Thy will be done…"

Then why was he sick? Why was he suffering? It seemed so strange, after all that had happened, he would become deathly ill. How many times had Aion almost killed him? How many times had he almost died? There were too many to count.

"On Earth as it is in heaven…"

There had to be some sort of reason for it. What was the reason? She looked up at the elaborate decorations that littered the walls. They were beautiful. Well, of course they were beautiful, Satella was prosperous and she collected art. She could afford to be a little over the top.

Everything about the house was amazing. The living room was spacious, the kitchen was exquisite, the bathrooms were befitting, and the bedrooms were cozy indeed. If Rosette had lived in a place like that, she would be all fine and dandy.

Still worried about the matter at hand, Rosette wondered if Chrono would ever get better. Would he die? Would she be left alone?

"Give us this day…our daily bread…"

Her praying began to get more intense as he fears began to be realized. If Chrono died…she _would_ be all alone. And then...what would she do?

"And forgive us our debts…"

She felt it would be strange being alone after spending so much of her life with him. They were practically inseparable.

"As we have forgiven our debtors…"

She knew she had loved him in some way all her life, before she had even met him. He was her friend, her protector, her brother.

"And lead us not from temptation…"

She wasn't sure if she loved him anymore. She felt that perhaps that feeling of love was a teenage girl's hormones going out of wack.

"But deliver us from evil…"

She had feelings for someone else.

"For thine is the kingdom…"

That person was neither a man nor a devil. Loving that person would surely send her to hell.

"And the power and the glory forever…"

"Amen," the harsh-tongued German jewel witch muttered. She was watching Rosette the entire time, enjoying the girls pleas for God to save Chrono.

Rosette looked up from her praying and saw her: the one and only Satella Harvenheit. _What's she doing here? I thought that door was locked!?_

"I see you are praying, Fraleine. Whom are you praying for?"

Rosette cursed under her breath. She despised being taunted by that German witch. Who made it HER business to watch her like that?

"Chrono. There, happy?"

Satella's smirk turned into more of a frown. Rosette hoped it was because she was worried about Chrono as well.

"How is he doing?"

Rosette looked up at the jewel witch and barely cracked a smile. "I don't know," she said. "He's been sick for a while now. A part of me thinks he won't ever get better."

Crimson eyes narrowed themselves at Rosette. "It's not like you to talk like this Rosette! You are the one who is always so full of life and always so determined. You can't give up!"

Rosette looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you, Satella Harvenheit. That was very kind of you to say." Rosette felt very calm and peaceful. If Chrono died that moment, she wouldn't be devastated. She would feel more at peace. It was strange what death could do to a person. No, she couldn't think like that! Chrono was going to make it. He was going to be okay!

Satella sat next to Rosette on the couch. "Why do you pray?" she asked solemnly. "Why do you waste your time calling to a man who does not hear you? Why even try _Sister?_" She became more heated and clenched her fists in the pillows on the couch. "Every time we need God he runs from us. He doesn't care about us. He never cared about me. He let my older sister be taken away by a DEVIL!" Rosette became more and more concerned by her "friends" absolute rage. "And if that wasn't enough, I have to work with a DEVIL! I hate you God! You have forsaken me!" Satella collapsed onto the couch and sobbed.

Rosette knelt by her side. "God hasn't forsaken you Satella," she whispered gently. "He can't stop bad things from happening."

"And why not?! What good is a God that has no power over this Earth?"

"I don't know," Rosette moved red hair out of Satella's shaking face. She looked so disturbed, so fragile. Rosette felt terrible for her friend. She wanted to alleviate some of that pain.

She placed her lips against the red head's face in a soft, affectionate manner. Doing this caused the German to jump with surprise.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she demanded of the blonde nun. "Surely you nuns aren't allowed to do _that_!" Rosette rolled her eyes.

"Does it matter what we are allowed to do? Honestly Satella, you really are an uptight…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" she gasped, covering her face, still shocked from the kiss. "But, why did you kiss me?"

"I love you."

"You…l…l….o..o…v…v…e me? But don't nuns love everyone?"

"This is real."

"Rosette, what is wrong with you? This isn't like you at all? Why are you so quiet, and calm, and composed? Why aren't you trying to blow up my house? I would have liked that better! But this, this is a travesty?"

"People go into different modes all the time Satella. They have the mask that they wear in front of others, to hide their true self. Then they have their true face that they only show the people they truly care about. Don't be afraid of my face, Satella. I won't hurt you."

She walked over to Satella and kissed her square on the lips, all the while Satella was intensely surprised. She withdrew her lips.

"I love you." She planted her lips on Satella's again, this time snaking her tongue through. Again she withdrew them after a few seconds.

"And I won't leave you."

Satella looked like she wanted to slap Rosette for doing that to her. Rosette didn't blame her; anyone would have done that in that situation. Thank God Satella was honest.

Rosette turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Satella called out.

Rosette turned around to look at her redhead companion. "To my bed room, I think I'm gonna knock off for a while."

Satella growled and grabbed Rosette by the shoulder, to which she protested loudly. "Wait a minute! You can't do all that and just go to sleep! You started something, and you're going to finish it, or you're going to have one angry German on your ass!"

Satella roughly grabbed Rosette and kissed her, her tongue overpowering the blonde's. Rosette almost choked as the red head's tongue almost went down her throat. She sputtered as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Whoa, Satella!" Rosette gagged to catch her breath. "What are you trying to do, KILL ME!" She glared at the Jewel Witch.

"That is precisely what I'm trying to do," The German smirked. She pinned Rosette to the couch, grinning all the while. "You said you loved me, let's see how much you really do!"

She kissed Rosette's neck tenderly, not forgetting to lick the especially soft parts of the neck. Rosette squirmed a little. She wasn't used to all this attention.

The kissing didn't stop there. Satella began to take off her nun's garb, leaving mostly naked. Rosette undressed her as well, trying to again regain control.

* * *

Time passed, hours maybe. Rosette woke up next to Satella. Both were heaving, both were drenched with sweat. Rosette opened her eyes and looked around. After all of that, after all that she had done, one phrase went through her mind. _What in the world have I done? Even God couldn't love me now.__

* * *

_

**A/N: Well that definitely wasn't one of my best works. I needed a warm up to get back to the writing world. You see, I'm a musician as well and I have to concentrate on both writing and music sometimes. It's hard for me to do. I think I might have to give one of those hobbies up. I hope you…er…liked it. I'm not ashamed of this. It's my work and I put effort into this. It's not so bad now that I read through it again. I guess it's okay. **


End file.
